


Aura Spectrum

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chendy fluff, Gen, it's not romantic though, let the girls be cute together, wrote this for a Tumblr challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: After Fairy Tail is disbanded, Wendy joins Lamia Scale.Seeing her friend sad, Chelia decides to cheer her up.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy & Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 5





	Aura Spectrum

"What is your impression of Wendy?"

The first time Chelia heard this question, there wasn't much she could say. So, she chose to say something plain, but not without feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"She seems to be nice and cute. Her hair is pretty and she gives off this shy but confident vibe."

So, after fighting in the Grand Magic Games and becoming friends, Chelia couldn't help thinking that Wendy was a precious cinnamon roll and a cute little ball of sunshine and couldn't avoid smiling whenever she remembered that Wendy truly enjoyed spending time with her.

Then the news that Fairy Tail was no more reached Lamia Scale, and with them, two well-known faces, who were received as if they had always been members of the guild.

Poor Wendy was an emotional wreck and Chelia did her best to try and cheer her friend up.

Right now, the two girls were in their shared room, talking about everything and nothing, when Wendy commented:

"I'm glad we became friends, Chelia."

"Me too, Wendy. You know, I'm actually surprised that the first impression I had of you was quite accurate." Chelia giggled. "Hey Wendy, have you heard of auras?"

"Auras? What's that?"

"They're some sort of energy we all have and it has a different color for each person. At least that's what the book I found said."

"Wow. Hey Chelia, what color do you think our auras are?" Asked Wendy excitedly.

"Yours would certainly be blue. But not any blue, a specific shade of blue... hum what was it called??... Oh, yeah! Sapphire! Your aura would be of sapphire color, Wendy!"

"And why do you think that, Chelia?"

"Because Wendy, you're a lot of things. You're confident, elegant, sincere, beautiful and precious to many people, not just me. And I'm pretty sure that if you wore fancy clothes, you could easily pass as royalty." Chelia answered with a smile.

"I don't think I'm that beautiful, Chelia. Cute, yes. But beautiful? You're exaggerating." Wendy said with a hint of sadness.

"Hey Wendy, look at me." Chelia said while grabbing Wendy's face and holding her with care. "Who said you can't be cute and beautiful? I think you're beautiful because you can be naturally cute!"

"I-I..." Wendy couldn't avoid blushing with Chelia's declaration and finally gave in to her friend's argument. "I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up, Chelia."

"It was nothing, Wendy."

"Say Chelia, you talked about my aura's supposed color, but what about yours? What color would it be?"

"Isn't it obvious, Wendy? It would be a color that matches yours!"

The blushing girl then hid her red face in a pillow, just to use it to start a pillow fight right after that. Because every once in a while, they could spare moments to have fun together and let their hearts roam free from worries.


End file.
